I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces for detecting metabolic disorders and monitoring user biometrics and input.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuity boards, chips, and other components. In some cases, wearable devices may obtain biometric data. An important aspect of biometric data is monitoring metabolic abnormalities. In some cases, detecting metabolic abnormalities may be difficult because of the small changes over time, location, user activity, and access to equipment or devices that may be configured to detect such conditions.